


Air

by orphan_account



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 19:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Air

The odd sound of scratching at the back door, alerted Maria. Sitting bolt upright, she hastily concealed the papers on the table and turned. Narrowing her gaze as she looked to the door and awaited another sound. To prove to herself she wasn’t just imagining things. A long moment passed before the odd noise filtered through again. Getting to her feet and cautiously approaching, Maria opened the door slowly. The narrow gap was sufficient for Goose to squeeze inside. A prominent meow as she looked up to Maria. Maria laughed and bent down to pick Goose up, lightly petting her head as she hummed. “Now, should I be expecting a call from Fury wondering where you got to?”


End file.
